Tangled Up In Me
by Numba1JimmyFan
Summary: Based on Tangled Up In Me by Skye Sweetnam....JC


Hey it's me again with another song fic! I hope you like this one and for those of you who have read my story I Knew It Was You, I will be adding one more chapter.. Oh by the way it starts out in Cindy's POV...

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Tangled Up In Me which is owned by Skye Sweetnam.

* * *

**Tangled Up In Me**

Jimmy just doesn't understand. He thinks I'm just this angry person who likes to bother him all the time. He's always saying stuff like 'I don't get you Vortex.' He's not very bright for a genius. How can he not understand that I love him more than anything in this world?

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine _

Oh great, I'm going to be late for school again…..My mind just hasn't been working well lately and it's all Neutron's fault.

I'm finally ready so I hop into my car and start heading down the street when something comes crashing right in front of me. Surprise, surprise! It's Neutron testing another on of his piece of crap rockets…

"What the hell, Neutron! I have to get to school!" I yell as I honk the horn at him._  
_

_I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

"Alright relax Vortex, I was just testing my latest rocket!"

"Well get that thing the hell out of the way before I'm late for school!"

Hey! Hey! Hey!

I can't take it anymore so I get out of the car and out of anger I just had to push him. He was getting on my last nerve and it was only morning!

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _

I couldn't let him lay there so I offered him a hand to help him up…..Here it comes….

"I really don't get you Vortex," I told you, "you push me down just so you can help me up?"

"Alright, look I'm already going to be late so let's just get this thing out of the road so I can get to school."

So I helped him clear away the rocket and I jumped in my car and headed off to school.

Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

At lunch Jimmy pulled me aside because he said he wanted to talk to me.

"Cindy, I just want to know what's going on with you. One minute you're yelling and screaming at me the next your acting all nice and friendly. Why?" he asked with a clearly confused expression on his face.

"You just don't get it do you Neutron!" Then I stormed off and I wouldn't even look or speak to him for the rest of the day.

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology

**Jimmy's POV**

I couldn't sleep all night just thinking of what Cindy had said. What did she mean by that? You know it's funny because I've always loved her but I just don't understand her. She is always so beautiful and innocent looking and you would never expect the words that could come out of her mouth. But that's my Cindy.

_I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see _

Hey! Hey! Hey!

**Cindy's POV**

I was so mad with Jimmy after that conversation even the next day. He just would never understand the way I felt about him. It couldn't be more obvious! I avoided him for that whole day as well but it was at the end of the day that I was caught off guard.

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

After I took my books out of my locker I was about to walk out the door when I felt a hand grab my wrist. Yup, you guessed it. It was none other than Jimmy Neutron.

"Look Cindy, we need to talk," he said.

"I have nothing to say to you," I replied without even looking at him.

"Please," I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Oh how could I resist that?

"Fine," I said as he led me outside.

"I really need to know Cindy! Why do you act this way with me I don't understand it!"

"Isn't it obvious Neutron! What other reason could I possibly have! I don't understand how you could have not figured it out already! All you see me as is this arrogant witch who lives her life to torture you! You think you know all about me but you don't because if you did you would already know why I'm so mad at you!"

"What is it Cindy? Please tell me….," he replied gently.

I looked into his eyes and said, "I…love you…."_  
_

"Oh Cindy, I…..love you too," he replied and we shared a warm embrace.

_  
You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you _

When we finally pulled away we shared our first kiss. I'm not sure how long it lasted but it seemed like an eternity. Eventually we both reluctantly pulled away.

I could tell he was walking on cloud 9 by the way he smiled at me but I was too.

_  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet _

Hey! Hey! Hey!

"Do you understand now Jimmy? The only reason I acted that way was so that you wouldn't be wise to my true feelings. That and you're just so fun to tease," I said jokingly and game him a mischievous smile.

"That's the same reason I always acted he way I did with you. I didn't want anyone to know. Especially you…."

"It was pretty immature of us wasn't it?"

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just glad it's over now."

"Me too," Then I took my hand in his and we walked home. I finally knew then that even though we know knew the truth Jimmy would be forever tangled in the confusion of me but we would always have each other no matter what.

_Get tangled up in me……_

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you think? I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
